my_hero_academia_ones_justicefandomcom-20200213-history
Fumikage Tokoyami
Tokoyami has a great ability to breakdown the opponents guard and push on overwhelming pressure by taking advantage of both tethered and untethered (Q1) forms. Unique To Untethered: Joint fastest jab (with Shigaraki and Kirishima) When cornered the ability to sent out dark shadow to tank hits for you so you can get around is crucial and unique to this character. Armour (yellow) and unblockable (red) attacks are sent out from Dark-Shadow removing Tokoyami's ability to block but lets Tokoyami move separate from the attack animations meaning that for the most part there is little risk as in untehered form Dark-Shadow being hit doesn't affect your health Unique To Tethered: Jab is slightly slower for the bonus of most of your moves now gaining an AOE (area of effect) hitbox that becomes hard to manage for the opponent. Armour and unblockable attacks are now fixed in place and where using armour attacks is risky here for the most part his unblockable is safe with an animation that goes all the way up in the air Meaning it will hit opponents that jump up to avoid a hit or will avoid and punish most characters that try and hit Dark-Shadow with a jab as the animation comes down to hit. Overall information: Tokoyami has a small character model so generally has high wall priority so don't be afraid do dash around and try to out manoeuvre the opponent. His Q1 that works as his tethering has two speeds, both are incredibly fast but going from tethered to untethered is slightly after and has no endlag as it acts as thou Dark-Shadow is a separate entity again giving you the ability to abuse slow down frames (like attacks out of walls where you can Q1 into unthethered jab). This move is also defensively safe as you can use it to nullify projectiles, grabs, jabs and supports. Jab/Target-Combo When untethered his auto combo is two kicks, A starting 11 frame kick then a follow up that send the enemy flying up. In the air his target combo is one hit that kicks down and bounces the opponent for a maximum of 4 kicks before the opponent is forced to be knocked down. Tethered changes to 4 swipes with Dark-Shadow the 4th hit being a combo-ender and can't be extended from.In the air his target combo is a flurry of punches that only needs one input and can be transitioned into Q2 or TA but cannot be transitioned into Q1. Quirk/Specials: Q1 is called Shadow puppet, during this animation Tokoyami will summon Dark-shadow in a spiral, this spiral covers Tokoyami completely blocking all incoming attacks on defence or hitting opponents away for extentions, this move changes slightly depending on when you use it as pressing Q1 again after Dark-shadow is already summoned it will cause another spiral to activate around Tokoyami this time to deactivate Dark-shadow (untethered) Q2 is called Dark Secrets has two forms depending on being tethered or untethered, whilst untethered tokoyami will send Dark-shadow out to follow the opponent with a barrage of punches but whilst tethered each punch becomes an individual input. TQ2 (tilt) Is called Twilight Talons is another move changing depending is Dark-shadow is currently active, Untethered Tokoyami will again send Dark-shadow to track the opponent with a palm strike Keeping the enemy in a decent hitstun to follow up in a jab whereas in tethered mode it becomes a palm strike into a launching strike that sends the enemy a long distance but takes two input (TQ2 for palm strike then press Q2 again to launch the enemy) PU1 is named Monstrous Feast which has Tokoyami send an enlarged Dark-shadow at the opponent swiping them or the air as he travels across the stage, this move in itself is already powerful but the game counts this whole move as untethered so Tokoyami is free to move around or attack whilst dark shadow is swiping to attack or run away if the opponent blocks the attack. PU2 named Rampaging Shadow starts with Tokoyami losing control over Dark-shadow and having Dark-shadow starting the cinematic by connecting another palm strike, after the strike connects the screen will go a dark misty hue revealing a large Dark-shadow on a rampage as he grabs the opponent and proceeds to smash and bounce them off the ground a few times then will finally bounce the opponent off the ground with enough force to launch them high up in the air then consume them ending the cinematic by spitting them out across the ground and Dark-shadow returning to tokoyami